


To Walk on Rainbow Lightning

by Eflauta



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 06:05:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17761211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eflauta/pseuds/Eflauta
Summary: A brief prompt for a quick Thor & Loki au





	To Walk on Rainbow Lightning

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: The hero shows up at the villain’s doorstep one night. They’re shivering, bleeding, scared. There’s also a slightly dazed look in their eyes– they were drugged. They look like they were assaulted. Looking up at the villain, swaying slightly as they’re close to passing out, they mumble “…didn’t know where else to go…” then collapse into the villain’s arms.

Centuries had torn Thor and Loki apart. Squabbles turned to fights turned to feuds turned to attempted murder and even genocide. Thor could no longer look past Loki’s shortcomings and Loki found he had little use for Asgard.

But when Thor’s newest, youngest friends (only a few decades old) had decided to turn on him, had found poison that could affect him, and had slipped it in his meade strong enough to kill a bilgesnipe. When the world had tilted sideways and one dagger already gone into thor’s ribs, he carried himself to the one place he had left.

And a rainbow crashed down on Loki’s doorstep.

~~~

Jötunheimr hadn’t seen the bifrost for nearly the entire reign of Loki Laufeyson. They rebuilt from rubble (ironically caused by the selfsame god) without the help of the aesir, and reforged alliances without the god’s rainbow path. They sought and found ways through Yggdrasil that did not need even light, let alone the bifrost, and reopened their trade routes with other realms. Slowly, season by season, Jötunheimr clawed its way back to its rightful place at the foundation of the realms.

~~~

Thor’s bifrost deposited him at the gates of the palace, Stormbreaker, sneakers, blood, poison and all. Loki’s magic prevented him from getting any further, let alone from landing himself inside the gates, for safety. But it was just as surely Loki’s magic that had the King of Jötunheimr at the gates within moments of Thor’s arrival. The guards who demanded Thor’s reason, name, and welcome stepped aside in deference as Loki rushed forward. Even with his puncture wound obvious, even with the way he swayed, Thor still managed to gasp out “…didn’t know where else to go…” before the world swam before him and went swiftly black.

The first thing that Thor knew was the sound of his brother’s voice, in the middle of a story. The soft murmur bubbled through the silence, wrapping Thor in a sound more familiar than nearly anything else. The cushion and comfort of a bed supported him as gradually sensation seeped through, from the fabric at his fingertips to the ache in his gut to the bruised feeling all over and the sharp thin line near his ribcage. Last he felt the cool, and then the light, and the blue clarity that seemed so pure it was nearly white.

Thor groaned as he tried to sit up and the story paused. Strong, steady hands eased his efforts as another pillow found its way beneath his back. 

“You never could wait until the end.”

Thor’s little laugh and tired smile turned quickly into a hiss and a grimace as pain from just that movement sliced through the moment. Still, even still he asked. “I didn’t mean- “

“It’s fine. It was just a story.”

“Loki…”

“Here, drink.”

So Thor did.


End file.
